Fly
by Koren Steen
Summary: After a hard day's work cleaning up Skips's garage, they managed to find a box full of discs which contained a variety of old music but one CD stands out of all of them. More things happened as they decided to play one of the songs.
1. FLY

A Regular Show fanfic!?

I consider this as my fan episode fic, equivalent of what the show's running time for an episode was despite the length of this fic. God, it got too long! Imagine that it only took you 11 minutes to read if you ended up reading it slowly. So here it is, folks:

***opening title*  
REGULAR SHOW**

**CREATED BY  
**JG QUINTEL

***episode title*  
FLY**

***some few credits***

***start*  
**Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning Skips's garage by the order of their boss, Benson. As usual, it can be seen from their faces that they did not want to do it. Luckily for them, they were almost done.

"Come on, dude - only a few more things," Mordecai said, pushing out a large box filled with stuff of some sort.

Rigby was pushing a garbage bag that was as bag he is, which made him struggle because of the heavy weight, "Y-yeahh - and then we can finally get a..." he finally managed to get it out "...BREAK! Ouch!" though it came with a price, he pulled a muscle from his side.

Mordecai - now ready to pick up a box full of records and a few CDs - asked for his friend to help.

"Give me a hand with this last one, dude."

"Can't you lift that up by yourself? I'm in pain!" Rigby replied, rubbing his back.

"Suck it up, Rigby. Just get to the other side."

Grumbling, he reluctantly grabbed the bottom of the box and got it off the ground with his arms, trying to ignore the pain he's still in. After they brought it back outside, Rigby was not waiting to properly put the dusty carton on the ground so he just dropped it.

"Dude, be careful!"

"Why? It's all junk just like the rest."

"But this box is different," he put the box down on the ground and kneeled, checking out its contents. "Look, they're all filled with these retro music discs."

"I'm not really in to that ancient junk." He referred to the several web covered vinyl inside the box. "Besides, we don't have one of those record player thingies to play most of them."

"Yes, but there's this CD - we can play this anywhere!" He raised a scratched crystal CD case. It had a piece of paper that didn't look like it's its original front cover. A word was written on it.

"'_Fly_'?" Rigby said, reading the word peculiarly. "What in the heck does that even mean?"

"Maybe it's the slang that you call people, like when you say, 'Man, you're fly...' It's probably an experimental album."

"Ugh, Skips listens to those things?"

Mordecai, when it came to music, was very open-minded and was always interested in specific genres that did not sound so mainstream. So when Rigby heard the word 'experimental', and having heard a few tracks that his friend listened to, he knew that he shouldn't be able to care less.

"Come on, let's play this inside the house." Mordecai clutched the box in his arms and began to bring it back to the house.

"Do we have to? It's just gonna be random drumming and guitaring." Rigby followed from behind.

* * *

They're both inside their room. Rigby sat on Mordecai's bed while he watched Mordecai prepare the CD player and speakers, plugging it on the outlet of their wall.

"So we're just gonna play this CD of his without even asking his permission?" Rigby asked, unusually cautious or possibly because he just didn't want to hear more alternative music.

"Since when did you care about permission?" Mordecai said back.

"Nothing—I mean... What's the CD about anyways? When was it made?"

"Hmm..." He eyed at the case on the front and back and even opened the inside. He saw another piece of paper that had the tracklist but not the artist. "I saw the songs list but there's nothing else written on it - Let's search the box if the original record is still there."

"It might not be there since Skips had to make a CD from a record. What if it's broken?"

"Well, the sleeve's gotta be here somewhere..." He rummaged through the dust and web of the uncovered vinyl to find the original cover of the aforementioned 'Fly' album. He threw aside a few sleeves in order to find the one that specifically bore the three-letter word.

"Hmm hmm". Rigby wasn't excited to help but when some of the covers landed on him, he decided to give them a scope. "Man, some of these are freaky old! Look at this one; it says it's the 'first ever electric guitar music'"

"What do you expect from a guy that lives forever?" then he turned his attention back to the box till suddenly, "Whoa - Oh my gosh, I found it!" He said, triumphantly holding up a gatefold sleeve that said 'Fly'.

A picture of a seemingly Asian woman's face was on it. A scratched vertical line across her eye seemed to be an effect rather than a real blotch among the other real blotches covering it. Mordecai opened the gatefold to seek info about the album.

"Let's see, the album is by— Yo...no. Huh, some letters are smudged. But the date is pretty clear. It's made in 1971."

"Hippie music? Now it's _definitely_ not my thing."

"Not everything from the 70s is hippie music."

"That album is. Just look at that lady in the picture; she looks...long-haired. Hippie!"

"Whatever, dude. I'm still gonna listen to it, even if she's a hippie."

Ignoring the comment by Rigby, he decided to carry on with playing the CD. Before he could actually play it by closing the player's slot, he went back to checking out the songs list inside the CD's case.

"Look at the time length of these things; the longest one here is, like, 22 minutes long and the song is called 'Fly'," Mordecai said.

"Figures," Rigby remarked.

"Do you think the red underlines are Skips's song choices?" Mordecai pointed to a song that did have one.

"What kind of song choice is 'Toilet Piece'? And it only lasts for 30 seconds."

"I mean the other ones, dude - they all have these interesting titles and stuff. Including them is a song called 'Will You Touch me'... okay, that one was just weird..."

"Ooh, ooh, play the one that says 'Mummy's Only Looking For Her Hand in the Snow'!" he enthusiastically pointed at the underlined song, track numbered four. "Maybe it's about a mummy who is and she lost her hand in the snow. And she now seeks revenge to whoever took it and kill them!"

"Don't take the title so literally; it's probably an experimental name."

"Come on, dude! Track 4!"

"Track 4? Oh, 'Don't Worry'- forgot to read the subtitle in the parenthesis. Fine, track 4 it is."

So he closed the slot and the CD was now loading.

Mordecai grabbed the remote and he pressed the '4' button, a few moments of silence followed for the song to play.

Mordecai read the list again. "'Don't worry... _Kyoko_, mummy's only looking for her hand in the snow'- Huh, I missed some words again; such a long title."

While the song started, out of their sight, the speaker let out a white flake that flew about below the floor.

"Who's Kyoko?"

"Her daughter, maybe. And she's been told that 'mummy's looking for her hand'... 'in the snow'... That is _SO_ avant-garde."

"English, please?"

"Nah, Rigby, I mean, the song is-" Mordecai suddenly felt a cold sense in his ear. "Did you just spit on my ear?"

"What? No!"

"Then why did I feel something wet and cold?"

"You know my spit ain't cold— Huh...!" then Rigby felt something entered in his ear as well. It was also cold and wet.

"Hey, now I'm feeling it. I think there's a draft."

"Then I'll close the window," which he did. "It's weird, it looks like a very sunny day b-but..."

Mordecai, as soon as he closed it, then noticed the sudden cold temperature of the room.

"...D-dude! W-we don't have an AC here, do we?" Mordecai said, starting to shiver?

"Ohhh... dude, where's the cold coming from?" Rigby had his own observation since he too felt it.

"This must be a prank - someone's putting ice on the air vent or—"

"Mordecai, look! The speakers!" Rigby pointed towards the speakers which he saw, was spitting out snowflakes.

"W-what?" he turned his head to see what about them. "Whoa! Dude, this is impossible!"

"It's making the room cold! What are we gonna do?"

Both of them started to shiver. After a few seconds they both suggested to each other that the speaker be unplugged. Before it could be done, the song started and the speaker blurted its vocals:

"_SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"_

"AAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed while the wailing in the speaker continued.

"Dude, unplug it!" Rigby shouted.

"I can't! It's frozen on the walls!" Mordecai replied. Even so, he tried to pull the cord from the frozen outlet but it won't budge. The wail was still going.

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHAHAAAOO OWWWOWOOWWWWW!_"

"AAHHHH! Mordecai!"

"WHAT!?"

"SNOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"This is no time for a sing-along, Rigby!"

"No, I mean, the snow! IT'S GETTING STRONGER !"

From a strange release of snow, it unexpectedly transformed into a blizzard as the song ended its wailing and it proceeded to the opening instrumental. The blizzard had gotten so strong that Mordecai and Rigby were wrapped in the cold wind. They both screamed as everything around them started turning white since they felt like they've gone blind.

* * *

"Aaawwww..." Mordecai rose from the snow, rubbing his head and feeling the cold. "Dude, that was crazy, like, I mean, what the heck?"

"Mordecai, please...n-not so loud..." Rigby rose next to his friend, from the snow and virtually did the same thing as Mordecai. "Benson's gonna kill us once he discovered that we turned the room into a freezer."

Speaking of the room, Mordecai tried to see what of the room once he regained his vision after rubbing of the snow on his face. With his eyes now completely open, he didn't fail to notice that something was not right.

"Dude? I don't think we're in the room anymore," Mordecai said.

"Sure we are! Everything is just covered in the snow," Rigby said, scooping up the snow under his butt.

"Well, was there a DEAD TREE IN OUR ROOM WHICH IS COVERED IN SNOW!?" Mordecai gestured with his wing, a dead gray tree standing 4 feet away from them.

"..." Rigby looked on, astonished. A tree in front of them did stand. "Yeah, we're not in the room..."

"...or in the house! You just _had _to choose the song with the creepy name on it," Mordecai said with much emphasis.

"_You _took the box and _you_ were looking forward to play the stinkin' CD!" Rigby said back to him with equal rage.

"Ugh, whatever, man! We have to get the heck out of here or we'll freeze," he reminded, ignoring the recent argument. "Only problem is, I don't know what 'here' is... what place could have a snowy wasteland like this?"

They panned their eyes to the surrounding which was, apparently, nothing at all but deep snow and dead trees, everywhere. Snow fell calmly but it was still very cold. They seem to be in a forest and they happened to wind up in one of its clearings.

Mordecai and Rigby continued to shiver until they heard the sound of a faint guitar. It sounded improvised.

"You hear that, dude?" Mordecai cupped his ears with his hand.

Rigby did the same as he was hearing it too.

What followed the sound, shortly afterwards, was a singing voice that sang the title of the song they tuned in to that caused them to be there in the first place. But unlike the much harsher song, this one was calm but eerie and it had a distinct foreign accent.

"_Kyoko, don't worry, Kyoko...  
Don't worry, Kyoko  
Kyoko, don't worry, don't worry, don't worry, don't worry, Kyoko...  
Mummy's only looking for her hand in the snow..._"

"That's the freaking song!" Rigby exclaimed. "She dares sings that in front of us?!"

"But where's the voice coming from?"

Mordecai and Rigby could see that the voice seemed to just come from... the air. They did not see a presence of anybody. It left Mordecai curious but Rigby was impatient and was not bothering with the mysterious feeling.

"I'm not gonna try to find out but I know that _she's _the one behind this; if she's singing right here, somewhere, then we should talk to her." And when he meant talk, he meant, "HEY! HORRIBLE SINGING VOICE! You tell us where we are or... WE EAT YOUR SNOW!"

The last sentences echoed through the forest. The singing voice stopped in the middle of its song and it noticed him...that's what Rigby thought when he heard the voice stopped.

Rigby was smug about it, "Hah! That showed her. Now she's gonna tell us where—"

"_SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—_"

It was suddenly, the wailing they've heard before. They both covered their ears from the utter loudness. A blizzard then blasted at them.

"AAAHHH! DUDE, YOU PROVOKED IT!" Mordecai shouted at Rigby. Then he punched him so hard that he went down in the snow.

"OWW!"

Mordecai then turned his attention to the skies, trying to apologize for his friend's wrongdoing.

"Heydisembodiedsingingvoicewe 'resorry,Imeanlike,willyoujustpleasetelluswhere wearebecausewealsowannagetou toghereandwedon'tknowwhy!" And he bowed deeply, sending his head to the snow.

The humorously motor mouthed apology looks as if it appeased the voice for it stopped and the blizzard did too.

It was silent again in the forest. The wail stopped but a soft giggle suddenly chimed in.

"?"

Mordecai and Rigby looked up. The voice did laugh.

"H-hello? D-d-do you forgive us?" he asked, still petrified.

"_...Heheheheehhe! Yes._"

"Okay... cool... so can you-"

"_WELCOME TO GREENFIEEHEHEHEEEELD!_" The disembodied voice greeted with a shrill.

Mordecai and Rigby sat in the snow, stunned. They should've seen it coming that the voice would most likely do that again.

"_Hehehee, I heard that you want to leave already?_"

"Yes, yes we do!" Rigby replied, hysterically. Finally, the voice was starting to make sense.

"Please? Can you, like, show us a way out?" Mordecai was as pleading but not really panicking.

The voice was then saddened by the thought. "_Aww... I was so glad that you came...But if that's what you wish... _"

"Wait. That's it? You'll, like, transport us out of here just like that?"

"_I'M NOT DONE TALKING, SMALL CREATURE!_" she shouted. Rigby backed away a little. "_Hehe, excuses," _and calmed her voice down_, "I meant that, if that's what you wish, I always do this one simple challenge for every visitor so they could leave. In fact, it's not even challenge! It only involves you looking something for me._"

"Really?" Mordecai listened on to what it could be. "What is it?"

"_My hand in the snoooooowww..._"

"Okaayyy... are there any clues?"

"_Certainly!_" The voice began to explain the challenge. "_If you notice, you are on the path of the forest. Walk forward is all you have to do. You will see two signs that bear my daughter's name. I'm sure you can read to see which one says, Kyoko. Each of them has a hand sticking out. One of them is mine which is in the real Kyoko sign if you've read it correctly. Easy! Listen, the snow is falling; this is a good day for a challenge; find the sign and choose the right one!"_

Wind was picking up as if she was ready to go.

"Wait?" but one of them had a question; "If we get it wrong, what happens?" Rigby asked, curious.

"_Here's an advice: Don't end up like Samantha. Good luck, brothers!_" A gust of strong wind indicated the disappearance of the voice. It was, yet again, silent around the forest.

The two are left in the snow, still sitting. They finally got up from their butts and started to proceed with the challenge they've been given. Neither spoke of who Samantha was.

"Okay, dude - we just walk straightforward until we find two signs - and choose the right one," Mordecai said, recalling the instructions.

"Choose the right one; okay, I got that," Rigby answered.

"You better not mess this up."

"Don't blame me already, Mordecai! We haven't even started yet."

"Alright, chill - just being cautious." Mordecai did not intend a pun.

Through the deep snow, their feet went on to the first steps of their few minutes. Forward was all they have to go to.

It's been minutes - Not one of them saw anything yet and have only trudged through snow to only see more trees. The voice had forgotten to mention how far it would be or how many walks would it take to get there...in Rigby's opinion.

"Come ON..." he groaned. "Where's that stupid sign?"

"Stop complaining and just keep walking - the faster we get there, we could leave this place."

"Yeah right. Ya know, I always knew there was a catch at these things; we've already been through this before and _of course_ we're not gonna be able to solve our problem before something tries to kill us." The thought made him a little depressed. He hung his head low while still walking. "Face it - we're just waiting for something to happen. This sucks..."

"Better take back what you said, because look -" He pulled up Rigby's hair to let him see what they've been told that they'll see. "Those are the two signs! Come on, we're so close!"

They both ran as fast as they could to the goal of their challenge.

"Yes! I knew we would make it out of here this quick!" he announced, in contrast with his recent mood.

"Dude, you were so ready to give up right there."

"STOP TALKING!" he screamed, denying the fact.

After a fast run, they gave a victorious high-five followed by a "yeah-yuh". For a while, their troubles are over until they discovered what they found, written on the signs. They looked on at the signs with faces of disappointment.

"Oh dude... there was a catch," Mordecai said.

The signs read as follows: キョーコ , on the right; キョコウ, on the left. Each of them_ did_ contain a hand; both beckoning like a cat's paw but with fingers, playfully waving.

"Whaaatt!? She never told us about..._that!_"

"I...I can't read _that_! Aww man. We just have to make sure we're lucky and hope that we chose the right one."

"Yeah, I agree with you, dude," he nodded. "The right one!" he said, pointing to it.

"How could you decide so quickly?"

"I don't know, you just said 'make sure we're lucky and hope that we chose the right one' and even back there", he shrugged. "So I did."

"That's not what I mean... I meant that, we just have to, like, be random."

"I still stick with the right one," he quickly went ahead to the spot he chose

"Fine - I'll take this left," which he did.

Not even wondering about the consequence of a wrong decision - which they apparently know nothing about - they both went to the spots. Nothing happened. They talked to each other for a little bit and they decided to touch each of the moving hand on the snow in the spot they stood on.

The voice returned as the wind blew again.

"_What's this? Both of you are in both spots?_"

"We kinda had a hard time coming to an agreement," Mordecai explained.

"_One of you is willing to risk your life for a wrong decision?_"

"Hahaha," Rigby laughed. "Come on, for a challenge this simple, I'm sure the loser won't have it that bad, right?"

"_We'll see once I determine the winner, first... Cross your fingers,_" she said to them.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, waiting for the real winner. They stared at each other some more as seconds go on.

"..._The small creature, wins,_" she said after a quick thought.

"Him!?" Mordecai was shocked.

"Me?" Rigby could not believe it. For his victor, he jumped for joy. "YEAAHHAHAHHA! In your face, Mordecai!" He gave the hand on the snow a high-five. The disembodied hand's reaction was unfathomable.

Though Mordecai wanted to say that it's not fair, he decided not to since it would be useless. He stated earlier to make a random decision and Rigby would never have known what the right sign was. Ironically, it was the 'right' one all along.

"Hmm... so this is what it feels like to be a loser..."

"Heck yeah! You've always beaten me at everything we do but now...I actually won! YES, HAHA!" Then Rigby remembered something, involving the losing person. "Uh, wait a minute - If Mordecai is the loser now, what's gonna happen to him?"

"Oh crud - I totally forgot about that..." A cold sensation then went through his soul. "I'm not gonna die, a-am I?" he asked with a tinge of fear for his life.

"_Gasp, no, no, no! Nobody is ever destroyed in Greenfield. Worry not, your consequence for losing is not dire!_"

"Ohhh, _thank you_!" Mordecai said, relieved.

"_Instead...you freeze!_"

"What!?" Morecai and Rigby said in unison, shocked about the outcome.

"_The small creature returns home; the blue one freezes; ICE ICE ICE ICE!_"

The hand beneath Mordecai grabbed his foot...

"RIGBY!" ...And he was quickly frozen into a block of ice.

"MORDECAI!" he tried to reach for him but it was too late as the mists around him start to bring him home, summoned by the voice that caterwauled for it.

"_Escort him, South Wind!_"

Rigby was torn from the snow forest to a swirling vortex of the blizzard, sending him far away from his friend.

* * *

Back home, in Skips's garage, Benson was surprised to see that they've successfully let out all of the junk. Skips himself was pleased when he saw that his garage was also kind of clean.

"Wow, they actually did a pretty job in here... It's not perfect but this still impresses me." The garage was still dusty in some corners but he acknowledged his employees' hard work more.

"Can't argue with that," Skips said. "Hey, Benson, is it okay if I clean up the mess outside later? I wanna thank Mordecai and Rigby, first."

"Go ahead," Benson said. "Just be back shortly, okay?"

Skips made his way to the house and upstairs to Mordecai and Rigby's room. At the door, he was prepared to say what he needed to say. When he finally opened the door, he began to speak.

"Mordecai, Rigby—"

"HEEELLPPP!" Rigby ran to the door, but only to hit Skips's body as he was too panicked to see the large yeti in the entrance. He made a muffled groan.

Skips pulled him out from his stomach.

"Rigby, what's going on?"

"Skips, help!" Rigby inhaled deeply to get ready for a big spill. "Me and Mordecai were cleaning up your garage, then Mordecai suddenly saw your box full of old people music so, he brought it up to our room, we picked one album, a-and...we, like, went to this snowy wasteland and this annoying voice and when we were choosing the right sign...Mordecai got frozen because he was wrong and now he's trapped! HELP ME, SKIIIIIIPS!"

"...Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Skips said, after a long pause. "Mordecai is the one in trouble?"

"Yeah!"

"You're not kidding? Because he's usually the one saving you from every—"

"Does it look like I'm kidding! Anyways, you gotta save him, Skips - It's your CD that's got him turned to a popsicle!"

"Right... Okay..."

The only reason that Skips sounded like he was not too worried was because of the fact that it was Mordecai that needed to be saved instead of Rigby. That one little detail made him feel like today was a weird day. And that's saying something!

Weirdness aside, Skips and Rigby went to the CD player and the speakers to find that there was not a trace that snow had just come out of them.

"How can I get in there again?"

"Easy; just play the song again."

"And hear the crazy intro?"

"It's what got you there in the first place so, you don't have a choice. Don't you wanna save Rigby?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh yeah, that's right, _uh_... I'm just gonna play the CD, now."

The CD was still in the player and all Skips had to do was press the play button after choosing track 4.

Rigby covered his ears to prepare for the wailing that should ensue right about now.

And then came the snow, which lead to the blizzard, which lead to them being transported back in the snow forest's path.

* * *

Rigby was out cold the moment they arrived but Skips snapped him out of it with a slap on the face.

"Ow!"

"We have no time to be unconscious - we need to save Mordecai."

"Alright, alright! Should I tell you where he is?"

"Nah, I've seen this before - Did the voice tell you to look for two signs?"

"Yeah?"

"Well you got lucky that you were able to pick the correct one. It's not really that hard a challenge if you knew how to read their language. Anyway, let's just get moving."

"Now you're reading my language," Rigby said, looking determined. "We're gonna save you, Mordecai!"

Skips ran and Rigby went down on all fours, running with him. Nothing could stop them, now.

"_Small creature, you've returned! And Skips? My word, it's been a long time, winter friend!_" It was the voice again.

The two of them came to a brief halt.

"How come she called you by name?"

"I've been here, in and out. Really, she won't call you by name if you don't introduce yourself."

"Oh. No wonder she kept calling me 'small creature'."Before Rigby forgotten what he and Skips were doing, he turned his attention to the voice. "H-h-h-hey, that's not why I'm here! Listen! We wanna save Mordecai and when we get there, we want you to unfreeze him!"

"Rigby, no!" Skips said, sounding like Rigby just made a mistake.

"_Ahh, I've had the feeling that you'd so something like this - You are very persistent and I can't stop you._"

"You got that right!" Rigby exclaimed.

"_But I can put that to a test... O'Wind!_"

A certain wind was picking up...

"Huh, what the...?"

And both Skips and Rigby were flown out of the path and into a thick part of the forest filled with trees with icicles on the branches. They realized it without one of them having gone out cold. The spot they were in was colder and dark. The cloudy sky was barely seen.

"Oh no...WHERE ARE WE!?" Afraid, Rigby lay speechless, his head turning back and forth but his eyes only saw darkness and tree trunks.

"_You were _really_ up for the challenge, were you, small creature?_" The voice asked with a taunting manner. "_It warms my heart that someone like you would care so much for a friend. That's why with your bold, sheer determination, I would let you make your own path that would eventually lead you to him. Don't let anything here that could possibly eat something as small as you, stop you, okay? Once again, good luck, brothers!_"

And the wind, again, marked her disappearance.

As of where they stand, Skips and Rigby were the only ones in the deep, dark, cold forest.

"D-did she say that I could get— AAAHHHH! Skips, how do we get out of here!?"

"...I have no idea - I've never been to the deep parts of the forest because it's not worth losing in."

"So we're actually lost?"

Skips did not answer. He, himself was lost in thought but he did not want to tell it to Rigby or it would make him feel more scared than he already was.

"We _are_ gonna find Mordecai... Walk forward is all we have to do..."

"But what if I get—"

Skips placed Rigby onto his shoulders, carrying him.

"I'm here. I'll help you and I won't let anything stop us!" Adrenaline was in motion and both of them looked determined as they pointed their heads to the random north of the dark forest.

"We have a friend to rescue..." Skips declared.

Rigby refused to let one tear out of his eye but his eyes were wet enough from the snow so it's hard to tell anyway.

"Now we're _really_ gonna save you, Mordecai!" and topping it off with a loud battle cry with his fist in the air while Skips began to run as fast as he can.

Rigby closed his eyes all the while Skips began to pick up speed. Also, he did not want to see the creatures that could possibly eat him. He was expecting it but much to his surprise, nothing has attacked them for a while.

That all changed when a tree of icicles began to swing at them. When its branches swayed, spikes of ice flew directly at them, barely missing the two. The tree had a maw and when it opened, it revealed a pile of unchewed bones. It would be going for Rigby and the tree would devour him to nothing. Skips made an unlikely decision to just run away from the battle as he thought that it would be important just to get over with it once they find Mordecai.

Unfortunately, the frightening truth had just been revealed when they decided to ignore the first encounter of the monster; all the trees were like the tree they ignored and they were all swinging and chomping at them. Skips knew that escaping them would be of no use, now.

Rigby clutched on to Skips's back much firmly. He was disturbed to discover that they were in a monstrous forest of cold death. Rigby kept asking what would Skips do now.

Skips simply answered that he was going to fight them.

He did not care if the branches scratched him or if the icicles nearly poked him. He was making sure that its evil clutches won't get on Rigby. Each mouth of the monsters have told that it loved to eat small creatures. That was a big threat on the 'small creature', a.k.a Rigby's part.

Skips's fight consisted of snapping the branches off the trees every time it got too near to them; peeling off a piece of bark when he bumped into a trunk.

"If only I bought my axe," he said to himself, regretfully.

He fought their way forward and Skips looked really messed up but remarkably, he seemed to be of good condition. As Rigby kept on watching him, he sometimes forgot how strong Skips really was.

Just when they thought it wouldn't end, they saw a clearing as the crowded trees began to get thinner.

"I can feel the exit..." Skips said.

"We must be almost there!" Rigby smiled at the thought. "Come on Skips! Just grab on its branches and SNAP him out of it!"

The last tree Skips faced, he incapacitated it quickly as every branch of it has been broken before it landed one little twig on them. Rigby was completely okay and so was Skips save for scratches which he did not really mind.

The made it out and it just couldn't get any better - They both saw the signs with the beckoning hands and a shocked Mordecai was still frozen in place.

Rigby quickly got down and sprinted towards the spot.

"HOLD ON, DUDE, I'M COMING!"

The hand from the 'right' Kyoko sign suddenly shook.

Skips and Rigby felt the snow's tremors and Rigby stopped from his tracks.

"Oh no, don't tell me..."

The hand from the snow started to rise, revealing an arm and it stopped as soon as it got to its elbows. And the arm swiftly disappeared upwards, as if it jumped out of the snow, leaving a crater in its wake.

And slowly descending, a long, dishevel-haired, legless, ghost in a robe as white as snow.

"Yes, I'm a ghost," she said.

Rigby felt the familiarity from her voice and said, "It was you! You're the lady we saw at that, uh, sleeve! And apparently, you're an annoying singer."

"I don't care what you say - My voice is real so, deal with it!"

"Woman," Skips said, interrupting them. "I beseech that you let go of our friend!"

"The blue one in the ice?"

"Exactly."

"And lady," Rigby then cut in. "If you wanna fight? We're totally prepared even if we have to—"

"Calm down, small creature! I do not plan to fight you. I hereby allow you to save him; just touch the hand that froze your friend in the first place and it will call to melt the ice."

"You really like to make everything anticlimactic, don't you?"

"Oh Skips, my winter friend," she laughed. "Nobody sees me like you do but I am a big fan of deterring expectations, starting now: Save your frozen friend right now or join him!"

"Well that's a shocker," Skips said, monotonously though he noticed the bits of ice starting to cover him up.

"I _really_ hate you right now," Rigby growled at her.

Both of them are starting to get encased in ice and they turned bluer and bluer as they ran.

"Run, run, run, run, run for your life!" the ghost cheered on.

Their running began to slow down as the freezing process was beginning. With all their strength, they marched to Mordecai's spot.

"Hold on, dude, we're... almost... _there_..."

Rigby was closer to the ground and was already on fours so Skips allowed him to reach for the hand.

"YES!" It was successful.

"A thousand times yes!" she applauded. "You have...won! I shall be alone again... feeling the space of this empty wood. It's gonna rain..."

A dark cloud appeared above their spot and its gentle drops melted their frozen state including Mordecai. Suddenly, they noticed that it was getting stronger and the snow from the ground was turning all water. Before they could all panic, the three sunk down to the gaping water hole.

"_Goodbye, winter friend..._"she whispered softly as she got down on her knees - or at least, looking like it, for a spirit.

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby and Skips were lying down on the bedroom floor, all soaked. They all wake up, still feeling cold. But they could not think of anything else but pure relief for it seemed like winter was there to stay and they were finally back to their currently summer world.

"Rigby?" Mordecai said as soon as he reawakened. "You saved my life?"

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"Okay, fine - you saved my life..." he said again, only this time, making it sound more like a declarative.

"Thanks, dude," Rigby said.

"You're welcome. By the way, Skips, why do you even have this CD?" Mordecai asked.

"I get homesick sometimes and I miss the cold," Skips said. "I used to play that song every time so I could just be in snow again."

"Oh... so that's why she knew your name," Rigby said.

"And she called you winter friend," Mordecai said.

"Yeah. But remember, next time, never mess with my junk," Skips warned to both of them.

Mordecai and Rigby's eyes widened. What with that sentence, they were finding a way to make something out of that.

After all that thinking, what did they do? Laugh!

Skips decided to join in after glaring at them for a bit. Not much of a loud laugh as theirs but a gentle "ha ha ha" and that was all.

Their laugh was loud enough for all of them to not hear the opening door.

"Skips, what's taking you so long? You still have to clean up the— OH MY GOSH! WHY IS THE ROOM AND ALL OF YOU WET!?"

They all stopped as soon as he appeared, looking deep in the red.

"Hi Benson," Mordecai said.  
***credits play***

**VOICES**

MORDECAI...JG QUINTEL  
RIGBY...WILLIAM SALYERS  
BENSON...SAM MARIN  
SKIPS...MARK HAMILL  
SNOW VOICE/GHOST...NIKI YANG

***more credits***

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

JG QUINTEL(c) 2012 CARTOON NETWORK  
ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

***CN studio logo with Mordecai & Rigby giggling***

**-Finis-**

I know; my writing style is so trite. Go to "next chap." if you wanna see some trivia. I got the idea of the beginning from the episode "Best Burgers in the World". They never finished cleaning it up, did they?

Also, my reason for picking Niki Yang was because 1) she's Asian 2) she kinda has an accent 3) she works in Cartoon Network.

Read and review!


	2. Trivia

**This "episode" made many references to Yoko Ono. Consider "Author Appeal" the reason why I want to write something involving her and her work. This is in case you miss something. References include:**

- Her in/famous 'Fly' album  
- 'Toilet Piece' and 'Will You Touch Me' is one of the tracks in the album  
- The titular song 'Don't Worry Kyoko (Mummy's Only Looking for her Hand in the Snow)' as well  
- The aforementioned song is infamous for its intro.  
- Lyrics of 'Don't Worry Kyoko' came from the unreleased version of the song  
- Greenfield is the name of the forest which references one of her songs called "Greenfield Morning"  
- 'Listen, the Snow is Falling' – B-side to Lennon's 'Happy Xmas (War Is Over)'  
- Her warning "Don't end up like Samantha", references 'Death of Samantha' – a song.  
- Mistakes about Kyoko's name includeキョコウ. キョーコ is the right way of writing her daughter's name  
- The song, 'No No No'  
- Her shrill way of chanting "ICE ICE ICE ICE" comes from a part of the song 'Walking on Thin Ice'  
- 'The South Wind' song  
- 'Winter Friend' – need I say more?  
- So is 'O'Wind'; its full title is 'O'Wind (Body Is the Scar of Your Mind)'  
- "Yes, I'm a ghost" dialogue is a play on the song title of 'Yes, I'm a Witch' and its dialogue up to "my voice is real[...]" are some of its lyrics  
- "Nobody sees me like you do" references...duh!  
- "Run, run, run, run, run for your life!" is a chorus of the song, 'Run Run Run'  
- 'A Thousand Times Yes' is also a song  
- 'Feeling The Space': her album from 1973  
- A minor reference of 'It's Gonna Rain (Living on Tiptoe)': a song from one of her latest albums from the 80s  
- 'She Gets Down on Her Knees' which the action described on the ghost, was doing last.  
- Many songs herein are from different points in her discography (ca. '70-'85)

As you can see, even the dialogues, I've crammed it with Yoko Ono shout outs. That's just too much of me.

**Now for others:**  
- The snow ghost is based on the yūrei: Japan's version of ghosts, hence the legless description.  
- Yoko Ono's name is not explicitly stated so as to keep in with Regular Show's way of subtly satirizing a certain artist (e.g. Ladonna)

**That is all!**


End file.
